cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan
|enemies = Blackeye, Terry, Blackeye pea, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Hyena Clan (formerly), Clawidus, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Cheesy (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Playing with his brother, Hugo, his family, teasing Candice, Christmas, the beach, Hawaiian culture, flowers|dislikes = Blackeye's magic, Terry, threats to his family, Clawidus|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws|fate = Continues to support his family and lives happily with them and his friends.}}'Nathan '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the oldest son of Blue and Angela, and the oldest brother of Andre and Candice. Background Development Nathan is loosely based off, Nuka from ''the Lion King II: Simba's Pride. ''When the storywriter saw the movie and saw how Nuka had a rocky relationship with his siblings, it gave the storywriter an inspiration. He decided to make a character similar to Nuka, but instead of him being a villain, he'll be a hero. Also, Nathan will have a close and loving relationship with his siblings. Nathan will show no envy or hatred of his siblings, instead he'll do everything he can to support them. Just like, Andre, the storywriter decided to have Nathan have a close relationship with his father. Personality Nathan is portrayed to be a cowardly, cautious and worrisome individual who cares strongly for keeping his family and friends out of harm's way. Despite Candice being the oldest in the family, Nathan shows a little bit of pride by bragging about he's the strongest and smartest in the family. He expresses his pride by teasing Candice, which gets them to different arguments. Despite his sibling rivalry, Nathan cares for Candice and does everything he can to keep them safe. Nathan does prove to be brave and heroic when he's assisting his family with defending the kingdom from Blackeye and his dark magic. Despite being nervous in some situations, Nathan does maintain a calm and composed demeanor when explaining his fears to his relatives. Nathan has a close relationship with his younger brother, Andre and does everything he can to make sure, he's safe and happy. Nathan unintentionally ignores Andre when he's arguing with Candice. Nathan does show a level of maturity by putting his pride aside to help his family and friends with the problem. Usually in situations, he encourages Candice to help the family, instead of teasing her. Nathan, along with his siblings show a great level of independence by handling a situation or rescuing a friend. Aside from his cowardly and worrisome nature, Nathan does have a sense of adventure. He enjoys helping Hugo with his inventions and feels sympathy when they don't work. However, just like Tito, he can unintentionally make Matthew angry, but he tells Matthew, that he doesn't mean it. One trait, that Nathan shares with Andre is his mischief and curiosity. Like some of the Wooten kids, Nathan and Andre's curiosity can lead them to unintentionally causing trouble in Africa. Luckily, when they release their mistake, he and Nathan do everything, they can to fix their mistake. On some occasions, they can often get into fights while misusing a magical tool, they find. One of the things that Nathan hopes to have when he grows up, is his father's large and lustrous mane. Nathan hopes to help more people when he grows up and he happily encourage his siblings to follow their dreams, no matter what anybody says. Nathan isn't afraid to stand up to those who corrupt Africa or who tease his relatives. In the Brave Lion, ''Nathan showed a significant amount of selflessness by risking his own life to rescue Toby from Blackeye's wrath. Physical appearance Nathan is a slender and lanky lion. He has a long mane that is coming in but it’s very scraggly along with his goatee. He has dark golden fur and brown eyes. Appearances The Lion in the House This episode is basically about the Lion brothers reuniting themselves with their families. Nathan, along with Andre and Candice are mentioned by Blue when he tells Hugo about his family. Feeling sympathy, Hugo personally escorts the Lion brothers back home to Africa. Once Blue is reunited with his family, he tells them about how Hugo risked his life to protect him and his brothers. Feeling grateful for Hugo's actions, Nathan, along with the other members of the royal family prepare a special feast for Hugo. At Blacktail's Castle, Nathan and Hugo officially meet and they begin to bond after the feast. The Black Lion Nathan will appear in the other episodes of the cartoon series. He'll often tag along with Hugo, when they're parents are in need of rescuing. Category:Lions Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:African characters Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Students Category:Nephews Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers Category:Jungle animals